Accidental Truths
by Ember1313
Summary: Elizabeth has an accident that leaves the people she loves questioning her state of mind. The fic is much better than the summery. I think. LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed

AN:

Okay I have no idea where this came from. But this is what happens when I get stuck in a car for hours on end. This is going to be short (about five parts) and is mostly finished so updates should be constant. This takes place some time after the new year. Nikolas and Elizabeth spent part of that night together. Hopefully everything will be explained as I go. If not feel free to ask questions.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Accidental Truths_**

**Chapter One**

Steven Webber stared helplessly at the paper in front of him. He could not believe this was happening. Liz, his baby sister, was fighting for her life. The car accident -- at least that is what he hoped it was-- had shocked him. When he returned to Port Charles Steven could tell Liz was drowning. He had hoped that she would confide in him. And she had to a point.

After her mistake at General Hospital Elizabeth admitted that she was cheating on Lucky. Not only was she cheating but Elizabeth was cheating with Nikolas, Lucky's brother. Initially Steven had been shocked not about the cheating. Frankly, he never truly forgave Lucky for hurting his baby sister. No what shocked him was Nikolas. As far as he knew, the two friends had never crossed this line before.

Elizabeth was torn up with guilt and confusion. Unfortunately for her Steven was not much help. All he could was urge Elizabeth to tell the truth. It had not helped much. Even Rebecca Shaw leaving town had not taken the pressure off. And now this. Neither the accident nor the note surprised him. It was their possible connection that had concerned.

"Are you going to sign the consent forms or not?" Patrick snapped impatiently. He and Steven Webber had clashed since the moment they met. The feeling was only magnified by the current situation.

Without looking up Steven hurriedly signed the form and handed back to Patrick. He was not in the mood to fight with the hotheaded surgeon. While he did not like the idea of Elizabeth needing surgery, at least Patrick was the best. "Here."

Looking at the other man Patrick struggled to remember that Steven was Elizabeth's brother. "Look I know we don't get along but Elizabeth is my friend. I will do everything..."

"I'm counting on it." Steven interrupted not wanting Patrick to focus on anything but Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spencer get your ass in here." Mac shouted from his office doorway. He almost couldn't believe what Lucky was doing this time. Almost. The boy was more like his old man than Lucky would ever willing admit to.

Lucky encountered the office cautiously and closed the door. He had a good idea why Mac had summoned him into the office. "You wanted something Mac?"

"Tell me I didn't just see you and Dante talking?" the older man asked even though he knew the answer. He should have kept Lucky off the force when he

"It's not a big deal."

"Are you trying to get him killed?" he demanded to know trying in vain to control his temper. The last thing Mac wanted or needed was to blow Dante's cover.

"It's not like that." Lucky said pleading his case. He had just stumbled across a major case and there was no way he was giving it up. "We were trying to figure out this case."

"At the risk of blowing his cover! I don't care what you two think you r doing I want these meetings stopped." Lucky started to protest but the phone rang. "Hello? What? When? How serious? Thank you," Mac said quietly hanging up the phone. "Lucky I don't know how to say this but it's Elizabeth. She was in a car accident."

"What? Is she okay?" he asked the case immediately forgotten.

"All I know is that she's still unconscious. The EMTs brought her to GH."

"What about the boys?" he asked forcing himself to remain seated.

"It doesn't appear that they were in the car," Mac told the younger man knowing he would take some comfort in the fact. The one good think he could say about Lucky was that the guy was a good father.

"Good. Whose working the scene?"

"Harper. And don't you think about interfering either."

Lucky held up his hands in mock surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it," he promised although they both knew he didn't mean it.

"I meant it. If you even think about touching this case I'll have your badge permanently."

"Got it Commissioner. May I go now? Elizabeth needs me."

"Fine" he consented but stopped Lucky before he could leave. "but we're not through talking."

"I understand." Lucky promised as he rushed from the room. Date and Franco were the furthest things from hid mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crap." Robin mumbled aloud to an empty lab. She was double-checking Elizabeth's blood work herself. She knew Steven would want to hold off on surgery as long as possible. However, that was no longer an option.

By the time Robin reached Elizabeth's room, it was nearly full. It was always like this one of the staff was brought in. At least she didn't have to hunt down her husband. "We need to talk," she said dragging Patrick out into the hall. "I have the tests results."

"I take it they aren't good," he asked already knowing the answer. It was one of the many reasons he and Robin worked so well together.

"Depends on your point of view. Here."

He quickly looked over the results unable to suppress a sigh. "You know this is the last thing we need."

"Do you think she's stable enough for survey?"

"She has to be. I can't stay let her stay on those drugs."

Robin nodded in agreement. She knew what her husband's decision would be as soon as she saw the labs. "I'll talk to Steven while you get her prepped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nikolas sat at his desk unable to ignore the tension any longer. It had been slowly building all day. At this point Nikolas would almost welcome the disaster that was about to strike. Suddenly the phone rang and immediately captured his attention. "Hello." he said hoping that it was Elizabeth on the other end. They had not seen each other much since New Years Eve. The absence was starting to make him ache.

"Mr. Cassadine this is Steven Webber."

His disappointment quickly turned to worry. There were only a few reasons Steven might call him and none were good. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"No. Not really. Could you come to General Hospital?"

"Of course."

"Just like that?" Steven asked unable to stop himself. Like Patrick, he and Nikolas had clashed from nearly the moment he returned to Port Charles.

"Yeah. I lo..." he paused barely able to catch himself. After taking a deep breath, he continued. "Care about Elizabeth. If she needs me then that's where I need to be."

"And the last month was what?"

Nikolas sighed at the blunt question. "I tried to stay away Steven but your sister... We're both so stubborn."

"You should have tried harder," the older man snapped. There was a brief moment of silence Steven said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from."

"So will you still come to the hospital?"

"I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin watched her boss secretly for a moment. For some reason she didn't want to interrupt his phone call. She could tell he was even more stressed than usual. It made Robin wonder how much Elizabeth had confided in her older brother. "Steven we need to talk."

"About Elizabeth?" he said not even bothering to look at her.

"I just got her latest tests back and..."

"She needs surgery." The older man finished seemingly not surprised by the news. He knew Patrick was going to press for it. St was only surprised he waited this long.

"Yeah." she agreed sadly. She hated having to do this but Patrick would have only made things worse. "The swelling has gotten worse."

""What about the medication? She hasn't been on them long enough."

"Normally I would agree but I found something in her latest labs." Robin said handing him Elizabeth's chart. "It's better if she has the surgery."

"I hate to admit it but... I suppose Patrick is already getting her prepped."

"From pretty much the moment I told him."

"Good." Steven said smiling at the shocked look on her face. "He and I may clash a lot but he's the best."

Robin rolled her and prayed her husband never heard that. "Don't let him hear you say that."

""I wouldn't dare." Steven promised sharing a laugh with Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky rushed into General Hospital completely panicked. He didn't understand why things kept happening to Elizabeth. She must be so frightened. At least the boys hadn't been with her. Lucky knew that the boys meant everything to her.

Approaching the nurses desk he said, "Excuse but my fiancée was brought in. Elizabeth Webber."

"She was just taken in to surgery. I'll page one of the doctors," the nurse said already reaching for the phone.

Lucky watched the woman for a moment before walking away. He couldn't help but feel frustrated by the lack of answers. However, he had to remain calm the last thing he need was to push Elizabeth further away. Sighing he collapsed on a sofa. He did not want to think about this right now. Lucky wanted to trust what Elizabeth was saying. However, her actions did not match.

She was keeping something from him. He could no longer pretend that Elizabeth was okay. Ever since he proposed, she began acting erratically. As time went on, he started to worry. In fact, at one point he tried to end the engagement. However, it only made things worse. Elizabeth all but begged him to continue things only to push him further away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas stepped off the elevator and immediately paused. For some reason he hadn't expected to see Lucky. It was a stupid thought. Of course, Lucky was going to be here. After taking, a moment to pull himself together Nikolas approached his brother. "How is she?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucky asked in a harsh tone.

"I heard about Elizabeth's accident and was worried."

"I appreciate the thought but you don't have to be here."

Nikolas shook his head at Lucky's behavior. He was far too much like Luke especially at times like this. "Well I happen to disagree. Elizabeth is my friend and I care about her."

Lucky at least had the sense to appear sorry for what he said. "I'm sorry. I know you must be worried too."

"Its fine." he lied ignoring how annoyed Lucky was making him already. "How is she?"

"She's in surgery. I'm waiting on someone to fill me in."

Nikolas didn't hear much beyond the word surgery. His mind began to conjure up all sorts of scenarios. She could not die he refused to allow it. There was no way he was going to lose the woman he loved again.

Loving Elizabeth had caught him off guard. Rebecca had been enough of a distraction at least for the moment. Then Elizabeth happened.

Their affair had the potential to ruin both theirs worlds. Still that did not stop them. The guilt and confusion melted away when they touched. Over the weeks, their feeling turned to love. Even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

"She's going to be okay." he assured before joining Lucky on the couch.

"I hope so."

"Elizabeth is a fighter. She's not going to just give up."

Lucky wanted to agree with his brother but he couldn't. "Maybe but she's been so off lately. I just don't any more."

"Have you asked her about it?" he prompted innocently even though he knew exactly Elizabeth was off the last few months. Their affair and his pushing for more had taken a toll on her.

"It doesn't do any good. She-- she's lying to me about something."

Nikolas hated that his brother wad hurting especially since he was the cause. Guilt did not change anything. He would not risk losing Elizabeth to ease his own guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

According to some people Lucky needs a beat down. Don't worry I'll take care of him in the next chapter. Enjoy!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Steven took a moment to enjoy the silence. Once Lucky and Nikolas showed up that would be shot to hell. Both men would be demanding info on Elizabeth. However, it would not be for the same reasons.

As mush as Steven didn't want to admit it; Nikolas loved his sister. Truly loved her. It was impossible to miss the spark between the two lovers. On the other hand Lucky didn't seem to even see Elizabeth as a person. He had seen the younger man ignore E's opinions in favor of his own. Steven knew the pressure was taking its toll and now he wondered if Elizabeth hadn't decided to end things.

In his heart, Steven couldn't imagine Elizabeth doing something like that. However, as a doc he could not afford to ignore the possibility. There were too many red flags that concerned him.

"Where are my boys?" Lucky demanded to know from the doorway. He almost could not believe that Steven hadn't called him. Lucky knew the older man didn't like him for some reason but not telling him about Elizabeth was crossing the line. To top it off Lucky had learned no one knew where the boys were.

Steven wanted to shake his head at the detective's actions. He took a deep breath and tried to remember this was his nephew's father. "My nephews are fine. How did you get in here?"

"So you know where they are? Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you really want to be doing this? Especially now?" the doctor asked hoping the younger man would leave. However, that didn't seem to be the case.

"I need to know where they are. They're my sons you just can't keep…"

"Do you hear yourself? My sister the woman you claim to love is in surgery and you're acting like a child."

"I'm just... Look I love Elizabeth but...I'm just worried ok." Lucky said softening his voice. Steven wasn't the kind of guy you could walk over it had been a bad move to take his anger out on him.

"Fine. Be worried but I will not allow you to take that out in me. Or my sister."

"I would never hurt..."

Steven immediately interrupted the other man. He was shocked at how blind Lucky was choosing to be. Everyone could see that Elizabeth was falling apart, everyone that is, but him. "You already did Lucky. I was the person Elizabeth called crying every time you fucked up. So don't you ever tell me you wouldn't hurt her."

"We've gotten passed that." Lucky defended quietly. He and Elizabeth had worked things out months ago and didn't understand why Steven was so angry.

"Well I haven't. Elizabeth is still in surgery and until she gets out you need to stay away from me."

Lucky knew he wasn't going to win this argument especially since Steven was Chief of Staff. "Fine but I won't allow you to keep me from her."

Steven rolled his eyes as the younger man stormed off. Apparently, he had no idea who he was messing with. He would put up with Lucky's attitude but only until Elizabeth woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick was never so happy to be out of surgery as he was at this moment. Part of him knew he should not have taken the case. Elizabeth was one of his closest friends, a fact that made operating on her more difficult.

However, there hadn't been any other choice. Matt was a good surgeon but he lacked confidence. Patrick didn't know if his brother could handle operating on a friend. That didn't stop him from insisting on helping Patrick by using the very same reasoning.

"How did it go?" Robin asked wrapping her arms around Patrick. She couldn't imagine what being in that operating room was like.

"Excellent. The bleed wasn't as bad as I expected."

"That's good news. Elizabeth is going to make a full recovery then?"

Patrick nodded before resting his chin on top of her head. It might be selfish but he needed the closeness at the moment, "She should; I'm going to have to put her off work for awhile."

"Ouch. I don't want be there when Elizabeth finds out."

"Me neither." Patrick mumbled think back to the last time Elizabeth had been on sick leave. She had driven him nearly insane before he allowed her back to work. Maybe he could get Steven on his side this time. The new Chief of Staff had a way of calming the young nurse.

Nikolas wandered down the hallways looking for ways to pass the time. He knew enough to stay away from Lucky. For some reason he was more pissed of than usual by his brother. Maybe it was the fact Lucky questioned why he was there. Nikolas had as much right as anyone to be at General Hospital. Maybe more.

Thinking back to earlier in, the day caused his heart to ache. Something was going on with Elizabeth. She had left him a message that worried even Alfred. The butler said she sounded more stressed out than usual. Now he worried that whatever had Elizabeth worried contributed to her accident.

As he turned the corner, Nikolas heard voices; voices he immediately recognized. Even though he knew he shouldn't Nikolas listened in. He hoped that they would talk about Elizabeth.

"At least they're both okay." Robin said attempting to comfort her husband. She knew he had been worried about more than Elizabeth. The truth was Robin did not know if her friend could handle another loss.

"That's true. I wasn't sure if Elizabeth was far enough along or not. But Kelly says everything looks good. I asked her to do an ultrasound later just in case."

Nikolas barely caught the words but immediately understood their meaning. Elizabeth was pregnant, quite possibly with his child. Could this situation get any more complicated?

"How long do you think Elizabeth will be out?" Robin asked knowing she was going to have to fill Steven in. It was easier than watching Patrick try to argue with the new Chief of Staff.

"Several more hours; I want her to rest as long as possible."

"Do you think she knew?"

"About the baby?" Patrick asked seeking clarification. When Robin nodded he said, "Probably. This isn't the first time she's been pregnant."

"Plus it would explain some things."

"What things?"

"Private things Patrick."

"Robin I'm her doctor if there's something going on I should know."

Nikolas backed away carefully he had no interested in listening to the married couple fight. He slowly made his way to the hospital chapel desperately needing to be alone with his thoughts. As he sat down one word was stuck in his mind. Pregnant. His Elizabeth was pregnant. The implications would rock all of their worlds.

If the baby was Lucky's he had lost Elizabeth forever. Nikolas knew she would never break up her illusion of family. On the other hand, if this were his baby Elizabeth would still fight him. The only question was how hard. Up until now, Nikolas had not pushed Liz much on her delusions. If she needed to lie to herself for them to be together, so be it. He did not like it but anything was better than losing Elizabeth altogether.

However if the baby were his, Nikolas would no longer be able to ignore the truth. He loved Elizabeth so much it scared him at times, and he **KNEW** she loved him as well. He could see it in her eyes, felt it when they touched. Elizabeth may love Lucky but she was in love with him. If she were carrying his child, Elizabeth would be his and only his… no matter how much she tried to fight it.

Nikolas sat in silence for several more moments taking the chance to plan. He needed to know if the baby was his, preferably before Elizabeth woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

So this is the next to last chapter. A bunch of things happen all of them good. IMO. I hope you enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Steven,_

I know we had plans but I had to get away. Something happened today and I just can't let things go on as they have been. You being here has helped me so much I can't thank you enough. I hope that when things settle down you'll understand.

Love,  
Lizzie

The note still confused Steven. It was just enough there to make him worry about Elizabeth but not enough for anything official. In fact, Steven had not even told anyone about the note yet. Because Elizabeth was not conscious, he had the option of keeping quite. Maybe after talking to his sister he could make a better decision about her mental state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Nikolas left the chapel, he felt more centered. At least he had a plan. The first thing he needed to do was find out how far along Elizabeth was. It could answer his questions about the baby. He tried to not think of it as his not yet because losing it along with Elizabeth might kill him.

Walking down the empty hall, he was grateful for the silence. Steven was the last person Nikolas wanted to speak with but he had no choice. The older man had been almost supportive the last time they spoke something Nikolas had needed. He hoped Steven's need to protect Elizabeth would work in his favor. Hesitantly he knocked on the wooden door and wait for permission before opening it.

"I expected you'd turn up eventually," he said taking a moment to look at the other man. Nikolas looked like hell even though he was covering up pretty well. Too bad Steven had a feeling things were only get worse.

"I couldn't stay away. The thought of her being alone..." Nikolas stopped and tried to control his emotions. He refused to break down in front anyone but especially Steven Webber. "Elizabeth... I know she's pregnant."

"Since Lucky doesn't know I'm going to assume Elizabeth didn't tell you."

"No I overheard Patrick and Robin in the halls."

"Just perfect." Steven mumbled silently listing all the reasons why he could not fire the two doctors. "What is it you want?"

"How far along is she?"

"Why would I tell you that?" The doctor asked cautiously. He couldn't ignore the instinct to protect his sister.

"Because you love Elizabeth. Because I might have the answers you want." Nikolas said hoping this was not going to lead to an argument. Steven was the only support he and Elizabeth might have.

"How could you know? She was with you both." he reminded the prince. Steven winced when Nikolas flinched. He didn't want the younger man to think he was judging the situation the stress was just getting to him.

"Not the entire time. She and Lucky... Liz... couldn't for awhile and we were together."

"Alright. Let's say I believe you." Steven said leaning back in his chair. Nikolas was right he wanted answers. Answers the other man might have. "Twelve weeks."

"So October then?" Nikolas asked after doing some quick math. When Steven nodded, he smiled and shook his head. He knew the exact moment Elizabeth had gotten pregnant. After all, he was in that closet too. "She's going to kill me."

"I take it your the father."

"Yeah. They weren't... it was after that." he said not wanting to talk about Elizabeth that way. He had too much respect for the woman he loved to do otherwise.

"What are you planning to do?"

"That's between me and Elizabeth."

"No." he immediately disagreed think about Elizabeth's note. "This is going to affect my sister and nephews that makes it my business."

"Fine. I love her and I want to be with her. I want us to build a life with her and the boys," he said without even thinking about it. Nikolas knew exactly what he wanted Elizabeth on the other hand was lost. His heart broke at her confusion but all he could do was be there when she came to him. The rest was up to her.

"And Lucky?"

"He's a grown man who has had plenty of chances."

"If you hurt her..."

"That's the last thing I want." he promised knowing Steven was not someone you pissed off. Besides, he would rather die than cause Elizabeth another moment of pain.

"Good. She's in room 412." Steven said as a dismissal. He needed a few moments alone to process things before all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The truth had just begun to sink in when Nikolas reached Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth his beautiful Liz was pregnant with his child. He recognized things had to change. He was going to have to be a better father. Elizabeth would not allow him to behave as he had with Spencer. In fact, she wasn't happy about Spencer either. However part of him relaxed knowing Elizabeth would be there. He wondered if having the staff pack Elizabeth's house up would be going too far. Probably but Nikolas was tempted to do so anyways.

He was so focused on the future Nikolas did not see Lucky at fist. However, the younger man saw him. "I know you practically own the place but why are you still here? And don't give me that shit about caring for Elizabeth."

"Why not it's the truth? Elizabeth and I are friends Lucky. I care that my friend is lying in a hospital bed," he said brushing Lucky off. His temper had only gotten shorter after talking with Steven. Nikolas needed to calm down before talking with Lucky.

"Right. Don't think I don't know something is going on here."

"God you're an ass Lucky. Elizabeth is hurt and all you can think about is yourself. Not that it's anything new." came the mumbles response to the outburst.

"My god! You're in love with her aren't you." the younger man declared loud enough for several people to hear.

"Let it go Lucky."

"No. I won't let it go. You're my brother and Elizabeth..."

"Is not you're property." Nikolas snapped back full of anger. He was sick of Lucky's attitude about Elizabeth.

"I know that." Lucky said shocked by Nikolas's reaction.

"Do you? Have you even noticed how unhappy she has been lately? Do you even care anymore?"

"So that's a yes?"

"You want the truth?" Nikolas asked rubbing the back of his neck. Elizabeth was going to kill him but this needed to happen. Preferably, before she woke up. This way all of Lucky's anger would at him. "Yes I'm in love with Elizabeth. You want to know something else. She loves me too."

"You bastard! You stabbed in the back and slept with Elizabeth." Lucky yelled charging Nikolas.

His back hit the wall with a thump. He allowed Lucky the moment after all he had betrayed the younger man. However, that one shot was all Nikolas could allow. He pushed Lucky away roughly causing him to land on the ground. "You need to stop this," he warned know his brother would not listen. Lucky was too much on a Spencer to do the smart thing. He was right Lucky stood up and immediately threw a punch. The blow landed on Nikolas's jaw further pissing him off. He returned the blow punching Lucky in the nose. Part of him took pleasure in the sound of breaking bone. They scuffled for a few more minutes before being pulled apart.

"What the hell is this?" Steven asked pushing Lucky further away from his brother. Patrick was doing something similar with Nikolas except the prince seemed to have already calmed down dramatically.

"My brother and your whore of a sister betrayed me."

"You had better watch how you talk about my sister," he demanded giving Lucky a small shove.

"What? It's true. She's been sneaking around lying to me..."

"It's always about you." Patrick muttered half tempted to punch the detective himself. He couldn't imagine what Elizabeth saw in this asshole. Maybe she has finally seen Lucky for what he truly was. "You ever consider the fact Elizabeth want a man and not another child."

"Stay out of this Drake." Lucky snapped debating on taking a swing at him as well.

"Like hell I will."

"Okay everybody just needs to stop." Steven said taking some control of the situation. He couldn't allow both Nikolas and Patrick to beat Lucky up. He was too tempted to join them. Taking a deep breath Steven said, "Lucky you need to leave."

"Me? Elizabeth in my fiancée she needs me."

"I'm chief of staff and I want you gone. If Elizabeth asks for you when she wakes up fine but until then I can't have you attacking people."

"He started is by fucking around with Elizabeth." the younger man said venomously.

"Don't make me call security." Steven warned sighing in relief when Lucky stormed off. The tensions immediately disappeared with him.

"Thank you." Nikolas said softly. He was grateful that Steven had made Lucky leave. Having him hear would have only made things worse.

"I didn't run him off for you. I did it for my sister. We both know losing another baby would kill her."

"I know." Nikolas said not even wanting to think about the possibility. "May I sit with her?"

He nodded knowing Elizabeth would want the other man there. "Don't make me regret this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas could feel himself starting to shake as he entered the room. Just know that he could have easily lost them both terrified him. Sitting down beside Elizabeth, he took her hand. "You are going to be so mad at me when you wake up. I... I told Lucky about us. That I love you and that you love me. He was so mad with him. We... um... actually got in to a fight. I don't know how bad it would have gotten if Steven hadn't broken us up." Nikolas kissed her hand wishing she wasn't so still. It seemed unnatural for her to not be moving. One of his hands moved to her stomach. Their child one made from love was growing just under his palm. "I love you so much. Both of you. When I herd about the baby, I was shocked. I know I shouldn't have been. It's not as if I was careful. I want our child Liz. Maybe this is the push we both need." his anxiety and fear was slowly melting away leaving Nikolas feeling exhausted. Lying his head down on Elizabeth's bed, he began to relax and it didn't long for sleep to claim him.


	5. Epilogue

AN:

It's over. :( It really is over. :( This is so not how I planned the ending but I blame Ta and the Muse.

Thanks to everyone who commented you guys rock.

~Kelly~

PS

Flashback are in italics.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure about this?" Steven asked even though Elizabeth seemed sure about her decision. The last few months he saw Elizabeth happier than he ever had. Steven just did not know if they had to go this far. But if this was what she wanted he happy for her truly. However, he needed to be convinced first.

"I'm sure and you worry too much." she said rolling her eyes. Steven would never change and to be honest Elizabeth didn't want him to.

"It's my job to worry." he replied pulling Elizabeth into a hug. "I just want you happy."

"I am happy I swear. Could you check on the boys for me? Don't look at me like that. I just need a moment alone."

"No problem."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief after Steven left. It was rare that she was alone anymore. She knew Nikolas was simply concerned not that she blamed him. However did not stop her from going crazy. She could understand why he was so protective especially after what happened with Lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lainey's office suddenly seemed small to Elizabeth. She wondered if meeting Lucky here was the best idea. However, that did not really matter now. Lucky was on his way up apparently anxious to speak with her._

She wanted to be angry with Nikolas for telling Lucky the truth. However, Elizabeth knew he had done the right thing. They should have told Lucky the truth a lot sooner. It would have saved everyone a lot of suffering.

Elizabeth heard voices just outside the door and tried to relax. She wanted nothing more than this day to be over with.

"I have nothing to say to you." Lucky spat out from the doorway.

"Then why are you here?"

"You know that's a good question. I don't know. I guess to see what you have to say for yourself."

"I'm sorry you're hurting."

Lucky didn't believe Elizabeth not anymore. She had lied so much he couldn't take the risk. "But not about Nikolas?"

"No. I don't know how or why it happened but I don't regret being with him." Elizabeth admitted not backing down from Lucky. She knew he would be furious but she couldn't protect him anymore.

"He says you love him. I find that funny because you said you love me. So which is it?"

"Both."

"Bullshit. If you loved me you wouldn't have been fucking my brother." he yelled causing Elizabeth to flinch.

"I love you as a friend. We should have never gotten back together I can see that now."

"And that excuses what you did? You betrayed me you stupid whore!"

"I was wrong to lie."

"I don't believe you."

Elizabeth shrugged not knowing what else to say. She had intended on tell Lucky about the baby but was hesitant now. "You don't have to."

"That's all you have to say?" he asked storming out when Elizabeth simply nodded. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas careful tied his tie while keeping an eye on the boys in the mirror. The three of them had adjusted fairly well to the dramatic changes of the last few months. He had expected Cam and Jake to be more upset about Lucky disappearing from their lives. However seeing how happy Elizabeth was smoothed things over considerably.

A tug at his pants leg interrupted Nikolas's thoughts. He looked down to see Cam's brown eyes pouting up at him. "What's the matter?"

"I hate this thing," the young boy said pulling at the tie. He hated the suit and tie his mommy was making them all wear.

He could see that Jake agree with his brother about the offending article. Spencer however, who was more used to formal attire seemed to accept the clothing. "I'm sorry you hate the tie."

"Can I take it off then?" he asked hopefully. Uncle Nikolas was less strict then mommy. Much less strict.

Nikolas sighed hesitant to say yes. He was torn between making Cameron and Elizabeth happy. Knowing he had to tell the young boy something Nikolas said, "How about you wear it until dinner?"

"That's forever."

"It isn't. Beside I know your mom wants you to look nice for the pictures."

"There's gonna be pictures too? Oh man!" Cam grumbled unhappily. He should have known there would be picture. 'Why was there always pictures?'

"And here I thought Lizzie was the dramatic one." Steven chuckled from the doorway. It was amusing to watch Nikolas struggle with the boys. The younger man still was not used to being a hands on parent. Cameron however was more then one person could handle some days.

"You're not helping," he mumbled shooting Steven a dark look. He really did not need the doctor encouraging Cam.

"Wasn't trying to."

"Funny. How is Elizabeth?"

"Calm. I asked her if she was sure about this."

"And?" the prince asked despite himself. He had tried not to be nervous but was failing miserably.

"She's sure Nikolas." Steven reassured him reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nikolas had only been asleep a few hours when Elizabeth stirred. He carefully pulled away curious about her initial reaction. He wasn't surprised when Elizabeth's hand went to her stomach. "Our baby is fine," he promised covering her hand with hers._

Her body immediately relaxed. Waking up in the hospital was her worst nightmare right now. "I was going to tell you. I just needed a few days."

"Is that why you were headed out of town?"

"Yeah. I've suspected for a few week but today... I just needed to know. Are you angry?" she asked almost dreading the answer. If Nikolas hated her Elizabeth didn't know what he would do.

"About the baby? How could I be anything but happy?"

"I wasn't sure. This is going to hurt so many people."

"Probably," he agreed know that many people would take Lucky's side in this. "but I only care about us."

"What about your family?"

"Liz I'm not losing anything. I love you. You, the boys, this baby are my family. Say you believe me." Nikolas pleaded desperately. He needed Elizabeth to believe him it was the only way they could work.

"Of course I believe you. I just don't want you to resent the baby."

"Never." he vowed softly. After a moment of silence he said, "I told Lucky about us."

"How did he react?"

"Like a Spencer. Spoiled, selfish, nothing too shocking." Nikolas said with a shrug. He loved his siblings but he was not blind to their faults either.

"I'm assuming that how you got the bruise," she said running her hand across his jaw.

"Yeah. Steven and Patrick had to pull us apart."

"I wish..."

"Wish what?" he prodded when Elizabeth trailed off.

"That things could be different."

"I wish you wouldn't blame yourself but I wouldn't change anything. Especially if it meant giving you or the baby up."

"I love you," she said aloud for the first time. Elizabeth joined their hand and placed them on her stomach.

Nikolas smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was small and intimate exactly how they both wanted. The last few months had been filled with such tension something they wanted to avoid tonight.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nikolas lowered his head to kiss Elizabeth. The kiss was brief but full of emotion. They were now officially a family.

~THE END~


End file.
